Of Whispers & Butterflies
by Heroes Fly-Minho's Hero Limps
Summary: 50 Sentences on Thomas and Gally. No one really writes much for these two and Thomas needed some love :)


Of Whispers and Butterflies

50 Sentences on Thomas and Gally

1: First Sight

Thomas knew he was looking at the boy with the shock of dark hair, the boy who had stolen Newt's crutches and gotten everyone drunk at parties, but he still smiled and said hi.

2: First Glimpse

Gally hardly glanced at him at first, because this was the kind, friendly boy, the boy who would give the shirt off his back to help someone, who wouldn't like a boy like Gally, but he glimpsed a warm smile.

3: Party

"Why did you invite HIM?" Alby demanded, pointing accusingly at Gally, who bristled; Thomas simply said, "because I'm not a shank like you."

4: Unexpected

"Well, come inside, so you don't freeze," Thomas said, and helped a beaten Gally to his feet, saying that the guys who did it were shuck-faced morons.

5: Friends

Gally wasn't going to thank Thomas for his help, not at first, but then he saw that caring, open smile, and he mumbled, "thanks, for...you know."

6: Month

It took that long for the others to fully accept Gally into the group, but it didn't bother him; he was just happy that he could call Thomas a true friend now.

7: Jealousy

"He's kinda hot," Gally remarked, after meeting Minho, and for some reason, this sent an uncomfortable feeling into Thomas' stomach.

8: Sorry, Not Sorry

"He's taken," Thomas replied triumphantly, as Newt proved him right by dragging Minho into a kiss on the couch; Gally just rolled his eyes.

9: Hopeless

Waking up after being hopelessly drunk sucks, but it sucks even more when Gally sees a pair of gorgeous brown eyes gazing down at him in sorrow, a hand held out to help him up and drag him from the party.

10: Wreck

It was the third time that month that he'd been found, either beaten from some fight or passed out cold. "I'm such a wreck, Thomas."

11: That Feeling

Thomas felt it for the first time when Gally was talking to Chuck and laughed at something Chuck had said; his eyes lit up radiantly and Thomas realized he was holding his breath.

12: Butterflies

Thomas grinned, open and dazzling, with his kind, pure light shining through, and Gally felt little tingles in his stomach.

13: Slip-Up

Brenda waggled her eyebrows suggestively at them and Gally muttered, "she only does that cuz she knows I like you," and then he froze.

14: Confession

"Really?" Thomas asked playfully, "because I thought she did it cuz she knew I liked YOU."

15: Shock

It was during a school assembly, in the auditorium; Gally stiffened, then relaxed as Thomas slipped a hand under his, interlacing their fingers.

16: Nervous

"Jesus, sorry," Thomas mumbled, fumbling to get his locker open while sneaking quick glances at Gally, who stood patiently next to him.

17: Shiver

Thomas brushed his lips tentatively to Gally's for the first time, and a shiver ran down Gally's spine.

18: Never Understood

Everyone wondered the same thing: why would handsome, kind, brilliant Thomas date a mess like Gally?

19: Snap

They fought quite a few times in the beginning, Gally always starting it, and Thomas bringing up Gally's old messes with alcohol and fights, until one of them snapped.

20: Break

They only broke up once; Gally became even worse than he'd been before because he needed Thomas, and Thomas went dangerously close to losing his mind with worry for Gally.

21: Surprise

Thomas accidentally walked into the room while Gally was changing and caught sight of him in only a pair of Levi's; his jaw dropped at the smooth, toned muscle and all he thought was, shit, Gally's actually hot.

22: Stunning

Gally could stare at Thomas for hours, swooning at the sight of those soulful brown eyes, and longing to feel sandy-brown hair between his fingers.

23: Breathless

The kiss was different from the others, making both of them lose their breath, and ended with Gally realizing he'd shoved Thomas up against a wall.

24: Do You Know?

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Gally asked once, and Thomas glanced away with a bashful smile, because he didn't know.

25: Whisper

Their foreheads were touching, the snow quietly falling all around, and Thomas whispered, "Gally...I think I love you."

26: iPhone

Gally saw the wallpaper for Thomas' lock screen once: a picture of them trying to stifle laughter while taking a selfie, their grins full of light and their eyes on each other instead of the camera.

27: Fire

Thomas' shirt was off and Gally's hands were stroking flames down his chest, and he had to bite back a moan as they backed toward the bedroom.

28: Haircut

"Damn," Thomas remarked as Gally nervously shifted his feet, running a hand through his hair, which was now soft-looking and just long enough to fall jaggedly into his eyes.

29: Strong

Gally never touched another drink again, and the teachers of Glade High were pleasantly surprised by the new lack of fights in the parking lot.

30: Need

They couldn't lose each other, Gally because he'd been changed into someone better and Thomas because he had never loved anyone the way he loved Gally.

31: Birthday Present

"Why does Theresa buy everyone skinny jeans?" Thomas asked, which was actually his greeting as he walked into Gally's house wearing aforementioned skinny jeans.

32: Sexy

"I dunno, but they're kinda..." Gally trailed off, blushing as they both guessed what the last word would've been.

33: Habit

Gally had a distracting one that he always did right before kissing Thomas; he'd look down, all shyness, biting his lower lip, and then he'd glance up through his dark lashes, as though he had to ask permission before touching his boyfriend.

34: Gravity

Whenever they were in the same room together, it became an awful distraction for both of them, and eventually, they ended up next to each other again.

35: Dozing Off

Thomas melted back against the couch cushions, eyes half-closed, a soft whimper of appreciation escaping him as Gally idly played with his hair.

36: Bright

Even the students at school were noticing the change in Gally, the halo of light that surrounded him, his posture relaxed, his words free of harshness, his smile brighter than starlight.

37: Christmas Morning

Chuck crept in to wake his brother up to open presents, but decided against it when he saw Gally snuggled close to Thomas under the sheets, in a soft, quiet embrace.

38: Gratitude

"Thank you," Gally murmured, softer than a lullaby, and Thomas didn't ask him what he meant; they both knew.

39: Desire

"Oh god, Gally," Thomas gasped out, intoxicated with the burning touch of their bodies in the dark.

40: Somewhere Only We Know

It was a beautiful song, but in Thomas' voice, it became something beyond beauty.

41: Chocolate

"Dammit, you found my weakness," Gally said, taking the candy bar from Thomas and rewarding him with a kiss.

42: Cuddle

They always said it was such a girly thing to say, that you were cuddling with your boyfriend, watching some sappy movie: Friday night found them in each other's arms on the couch, The Notebook playing on the TV.

43: Titanic

Everyone had thought that Gally would continue to sink, dragging Thomas down with him; they never expected the exact opposite.

44: Playful

"Staring contest, go," Gally challenged, and they faced each other intently.

45: Mischievous

"You cheated!" Thomas accused, after he'd closed his eyes when Gally touched their mouths together.

46: Cute

The little girl smiled in the movie theater, thinking that the couple holding hands in the back was adorable; she told them this on the way out and they both blushed before thanking her.

47: Forever

Gally shook his head and smiled crookedly at Thomas. "You think you'll want me that long?"

48: The Tuxedo

Oh, tuxedoes certainly increased the Hotness level by about 100%; Gally couldn't stop staring at Thomas like an idiot when they got to the school dance.

49: Mistletoe

Theresa cheered and Minho wolf-whistled, as Thomas pulled Gally into a long, burning kiss in the doorway.

50: Always

"You still love me?" Gally asked softly one night, and Thomas folded him in his arms, nuzzling his neck affectionately before murmuring, "always."


End file.
